creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gallow Walker
A man, with a freshly stitched scar on his face, looks at the big house his family once lived in. Everything was over... The war was lost. His family left to the west in search for gold. He lifted a trunk and slid it onto a wagon. Before he left, he opened the trunk to look at his Saber, Pistol, and Uniform from the war. He sighed and closed it. "Are you ready, Elizabeth?" He asked as he got onto the wagon. "Yes, Dutch, I am." She replied hold her child. This man is named Lt. Dutch Montgomery of the 77th Volunteer Infantry for the Confederate Army. He gripped the ranes and cracked them. They were leaving for the Kansas-Nebraska Territory. The Year is now 1877 and he looks apon his ranch. "Pa?" His eldest son asked him. "Yes, Isaac?" He replied. "What is this?" Isaac asked holding Dutch's old saber. Dutch turned to look at Isaac, "I fought in a war." Isaac looked puzzled, "Union or Confederacy, Pa?" "THOSE DAMN YANKEES WON BECAUSE THEY HAD NO HONOR! THEY RAPE WOMEN, BURNT CROPS, HUNG CHILDREN!!!" Dutch yelled at Isaac, "I was a confederate, son, we didn't want to goto war. They said it was for the best. That was bullshit. Those slaves had it worse in the north due to the high taxes and racist shop owners. Atleast they got food, shelter, and water as slaves." He looked out at the prairie to see some city slicker riding up at to them. "Excuse me, sir. I'm Jack Cornwall and may I shack up with you for the night?" Dutch looked at him and said, "we got a room in the barn loft. If thats alright." Jack Cornwall looked at him and saw Dutch's daughter and Elizabeth. "Thats fine, Mr...?" Dutch spit some chewing tobacco on the ground and said, "Dutch Montgomery." That night Jack snuck into the house, welding a axe, he pressed the axe to Isaac's neck and chopped is head off. The blood sprayed all over the bed and the wall. "Goddamn Rebels." He ran home to his father. "Dad! Dad! There was a murder." Dutch looked at his son's corpse. He saw his friend from the war. His friend was in the swamps And got shot by a union soldier. In the back, his corpse laid at the edge of the swamp. Gripping a tree, he panted as he bled out. Then a gator jumped out of the murky water and clamped down on his waist. He tried to scream but the gator's teeth has buried them selves into his lungs. The gator ripped him from the and pulled him under the water. After a few second he pulled up from the water with his knife in hand. He smiled, then his fell to the ground. As his head hit the moist earth, it triggered a bear Trap. Clamped down on his face, Dutch looked his friend's waist... The gator took his lower body as a snack. Then that gator ripped through the water to finish his dinner; Dutch, in a split second, jump at the gator and dug his saber in its right eye. The gator open its mouth at the pain. Quickly Dutch drew his revolver and fired it in the gator's mouth. He holstered both weapons and lifted the gator onto his horse. He kicked his friend into the swamp. Dutch's thoughts were broken by a knock on his door. He gripped his revolver and walked to the door. Pointing the gun at the door he opened it and saw the Marshall Matthew Duncan and his deputies standing there with there repeaters and shotguns drawn. "Can I help you, Marshall?" Asked Dutch. "Dutch Montgomery. Your under arrest. Please don't fight." Dutch surrender. "Dutch Montgomery, you have been found guilty of murder. Today we will exercise your sentence to be hung by the neck till death." The man nodded to the Marshall. He gripped the leveler tightly and pulled it back hanging Dutch. As they buried his coffin a gun shot flyed through the wooden casket, killing the grave digger. He raised from the ground. He rubbed his neck. The marks where very visible. "Am I dead? Or die I return?" He walked home. The light of the moon was counter acted by the reddish-orange glow of fire. He looked in horror as his home burnt down. The deputies and Jack Cornwall were having there way with his wife and daughters. He raised his revolver and shot them all down. He walked over to the corpse of the men and saw that Marshall Matthew Duncan and Jack Cornwall were still breathing. Looking at the corpse of his wife and daughter. "You damn Yankee swine. You killed them then raped them." He kicked Jack Cornwall in the gut. "I'll be back." He said before walking into the burning home. The fire felt cool to him while everything else was being turned to ash and cinders. Under his bed was a brown leather trunk with bronze hinges and locks. Opening it, he looked at his old saber and 2 Smith & Wesson Schofield Model 3 Revolvers. He holstered the revolvers and picked up his hat. This was his son's hat, it was black with a large brim and a flat top. The leather was sweating from the blaze. Putting it on his head, he stood up. In the corner was a shelf with multiple artifacts; one of those being an indian tomahawk. The others were a family portrait and a machete. Dutch pulled the picture out of the frame and took the machete. He slipped a gator skin duster on. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to join you, Isaac Van Zant." He said as he walked out of the burning house. The Marshall was trying to get on his feet but Dutch stabbed his saber into his left ankle. He twisted his saber and then he ripped it out and stabbed it into his collar bone. He pulled the blade up and wedged it down causing Matthew's collar bone to be ripped out of place. Matthew screamed and cried. As he fiddled with Matthew, Jack was at his feet and shot 3 rounds into Dutch's back. Dutch stabbed the saber through Matthew's eye. He holstered the bloody blade at his waist. Turning to Jack he said, "First you destroyed my country, then you framed me, then you burned down my house, and worst of all you murdered and raped my family." Jack started running away, but Dutch throw the tomahawk into his back. Jack gasped as he felt the stone pierce his back. Falling to the ground, Dutch apeared above him. He pressed his boot onto his shoulder and ripped the tomahawk out of the back of him. Dutch dug the machete deep into his shoulder. He looked at Jack and stood on his head with one foot and buried his spurs into his eye. He ripped the machete out and rolled him over. Jack whimpered as Dutch cut open Jack's chest. He pulled out his heart and ate it. As the warm, juicy heart was being consumed the bullet holes in his back healed. Dutch Montgomery was damned by God and made a deal with the devil... A deal of revenge. Throughout the years after he was known as the Gallow Walker. Information\Facts * Gallow Walker was created by one of my friends. Appearance * Dutch Montgomery aka Gallow Walker * Height 6"3 * Attire: Black cowboy hat (large brim and outback design or the stalker hat from rdr2) black duel button vest, white union shirt, jeans tucked in black cowboy boots with rusty spurs, alligator scale/skin leather duster, black fingerless gloves and noose around neck (loose) * Hair, Beard, Markings, Etc. Black Hair (stops at the shoulders) Whiskers/5 o'clock shadow * Scar that goes from his corner of his nose down to his lip to his chin. Category:Creepypasta Category:OC Category:Male